


Goodbye my dear

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: I know i’m Changing history of what really happened, but I want more sadness between the married couple. Enjoy!





	Goodbye my dear

Liselotte gave a little cough while she was getting ready for her day, her ladies in waiting just left her chambers with the breakfast she couldn’t stomach. Liselotte looked out of her window and saw it looked to be a cloudy day, she shrugged and walked out of her chambers and to enter the gardens. Many bowed and said morning and the duchess bowed back or said good morning. Liselotte usually walked the grounds with Chevalier but today she wanted to be alone, she kept thinking of her baby boy Alexander back in Paris, hoping to visit him soon and to see if his health is really taking cared of. A gust of wind moved around her, she saw others huddling their coats together to keep them warm, but Liselotte didn’t feel the cold, she just shrugged and carried on walking down to the ponds while the Noble’s walked back to the safety and warmth of the palace. 

Chevalier slowly blinked his eyes and saw the love of his life still asleep and huddled in the thick bed sheets, Chevalier turned to the window and saw the darkness of the clouds and turned to see what the time was in the side table clock. It was 10 in the morning. He blinked thinking it was odd that Liselotte hadn’t waken him for their usual walk and gossip. He sat up and put on his dressing gown, he walked to the window and saw a down by the ponds a familiar figure. He frowned and wrapped the gown around him tighter as he felt the cold chill just standing by the window. A groan came from the bed and the movement that came from the bed singled that Phillippe was awake. 

“What are you doing over there? It is cold, come back to bed.” Phillippe snuggled back down and waited for Chevalier to return to bed. “I think its time to get up my love, its already late morning and I do believe that you have a meeting with your brother soon.” Phillippe groaned again sat up. He saw that Chevalier was still looking out the window. “What’s so interesting outside?” Chevalier turned and gave him a smile. “Your wife” “my wife?” Phillippe was out of bed and looked out to the gardens. He saw that his wife was indeed outside, and judging the weather it was quite cold, and yet she wasn’t wearing a heavy coat or a hat. “It must be freezing out there, why isn’t she wrapped up better! Does she wish to be ill!” Phillippe turned and was quickly changing into his clothes, Chevalier was also getting dressed quickly. Soon as they were properly dressed they left the chambers and left to go into the gardens. 

They made their way quickly down to where Liselotte was sitting and even though they wrapped up warmly they still could feel the chill in the air.   
“Liselotte? What are you doing out here?” Philippe asked while sitting down next to her. Chevalier moved to her other side and sat down. “Just my usual walk.” Liselotte didn’t turn to either of them, she just looked to the ponds. Chevalier took her hand in his and gasped on how cold they were, he noticed that the skin was like a bluish colour, he rubbed her hand to give some heat to her. “But my dear it is far too cold, your freezing already look at you hand they have changed colour because of it.” Philippe looked down and noticed for the first time how blue her hands were. He felt a surge of panic build within him, he saw many of his soldiers go like this when they went cold. Philippe reached out and rubbed her other hand but he too gasped at the lack of warmth. “Come my dear, lets get you warmed up and we can even have some hot chocolate like last time.” Chevalier motioned for them to stand and they all took their leave. On the way inside Louis greeted them and motioned Philippe to go to the meeting room, he was about to object but was told to go by Liselotte. Philippe gave her one more glance before leaving with Louis. 

 

Chevalier and Liselotte entered her chambers and sat next to the warm fire, he sat her down next to it and told a servant to get hot chocolate and some pastry’s. He walked back over to Liselotte and sat next to her and the floor, he could feel that she was still too cold to be safe, so when the drinks and pastry’s were delivered he sent the servants away and snuggled closer to her body, he hand her between his legs while drinking their drinks. He noticed that she kept her head away from him, he placed his cup down and undid her hair, he put the clips on the table behind them and he let her head rest against his shoulder, he noticed how long her hair actually was now. He rubbed her arms to get some more warmth, and through out the entire time of their snuggle Liselotte didn’t say a word, she just stared at the flames.   
“You shouldn’t worry me and Philippe like that, we do care for you and we love you.” Liselotte just stared at the fire. It was a few minute after he said the statement then she finally responded. “Why?” Chevalier looked down to her in confusion. “Why what?” “Why do you both care?” She said slowly. Chevalier was taken back, they all were really close and they all made it clear that they will always be stuck together. “Because we do, we love you and we don’t want you to get ill or worse.” Liselotte sat up and turned to him. “You two could be alone, by yourselves, happy as one can be, and with Alexanders birth the deal we made is done.” Chevalier just sat there gaping at what she just said. “I am no longer needed, it doesn’t matter anymore.” And with that Liselotte stood up and went to her bedroom and locked the door. Chevalier sat still he couldn’t help but stuffle a cry, he felt this pain in his chest, like a overwhelming panic and sadness was ready to burst from his chest. He looked to the door where Liselotte just walked through and made his way to it, he listened to see if he could hear anything on the other side of the door, he heard the princess moving around on the bed he believed and thats it. He slowly walked to the entrance door to her chambers and left the rooms. 

Chevalier entered Philippe chambers, his heart felt heavy and he couldn’t shift this sick feeling in his stomach. He sat down in a chair by the fireplace and watched the flames dance, he couldn’t believe that Liselotte would think nor say that she did not matter to them. He couldn’t help the tears well up behind his eyes and let them fall. He let out a sob and covered his eyes with his hands, he let his emotions out, Liselotte eyes looked so dead and emotionless. He shook his head and let his tears fall. It wasn’t long until the main door opened and Philippe entered the chambers. He noticed the tear marks on Chevalier cheeks, he made his way over to his lover and kneeled down by his side.   
“Chev? What wrong? Why are you crying?” Chevalier shook his head he couldn’t control his emotions at the moment. Philippe rubbed his hand up and down Chevalier arm for comfort. “I think Liselotte is going to leave us” “what? She can’t leave she’s married to me.” Philippe was confused he didn’t know where this information was coming from. “She said that the deal is done, and that me and you should be happy without her.” Philippe sat back and frowned he didn’t understand, what deal? There was no deal made. “Deal? What deal?” Chevalier sat still and looked to Philippe and looked sheepish, Philippe stood up straight and crossed his arms. “What did you do? What have you done?” Chevalier stood up too and raised his hand up. “It was her idea! It may have been when we were not on good terms but it was her idea!” “What was said!?” Chevalier sighed. “She said that as soon as she’s pregnant, then it will just be me and you.” Philippe shook his head and started to pace. He stopped and turned to him. “You BOTH had no right to make that sort of deal! She is my wife! It will be up to me and her about sex and if we have anymore children!” Philippe yelled, he turned and stormed out of the chambers. Chevalier sunk down on the cushioned chair and wept. 

Philippe entered his wife’s chambers and noticed the maids talking around the door.   
“Shouldn’t you be serving her dinner by now?” He demanded. The maids quickly turned and bowed at him before running from the room, he noted that his wife’s dinner was already on the main table. Philippe sighed and walked to the door, he tried to open it but it was locked. He knocked on the door. “Liselotte its me, open the door now please.” He waited for a minute before knocking on the door again this time more forceful. After another minute the lock made a sound and soon the door opened slowly. Philippe looked at his wife up and down and noticed how flushed her face was and how sweaty her forehead was. He leaned in and touched her forehead, he hissed at the heat that was coming from his wife. He took hold of her shoulders and went into the bedchambers. Philippe gently lowered her on the bed and brought the covers up to cover her. He sat on the bed and gently stroked her head. “You have a fever, I need to call the physician to make sure you are well, please stay in bed for a moment.” Liselotte nodded slowly and Philippe stood and went to the guard outside of his wife’s chambers to send for the physician. He soon returned to Liselotte and sat near her again. He gently stroked his wife’s head again, she sighed in bliss. “Chevalier told me about this agreement that you two solved, and I am to say I disagree with it.” Liselotte tried to talk but he shook his head. “I am your husband, Liselotte and that means for us to have a family. When we met on that bridge you openly said that you love children, are you happy with just one? Because I know for a fact that you are not.” Liselotte shook her head and shamefully let her emotion get the best of her, she let her tears fall, she had been hiding them for some time, but now with Philippe announce this she couldn’t help but let go. “I do care for you Liselotte, more than Henriette and I never thought I would ever feel this way about any woman. So please do not cry, and please be strong for us and our growing family.” Philippe gently brushed away the tears and smiled down to her, he leaned down and kissed her too hot forehead and then cheek. He continued to stroke her head until the physician entered and wished to examine her alone. Philippe protested but was soon forced out. He watched as they close the door and he waited on the settee until they were done. 

Louis entered his sister-in-law chambers with his wife and saw his brother sitting on the settee waiting for news, he and Maintenon walked over to Philippe and sat on the settee.   
“Any news yet brother?” “No.” Philippe looked back at the door and then straight ahead again. Louis smiled. “I have not seen you this worried before brother, especially about your wives. Is Liselotte special to you?” Philippe notice Maintenon straighten when Louis used Liselotte’s nickname. “She is, I care for her dearly.” Louis nodded. “I understand that feeling, she too has entered my heart like she has always been here.” Philippe felt jealousy rip through him and turned to his brother. “She is my wife. Please remember that.” Louis quirked a eyebrow and shook his head. Soon the door opened behind them and the physician walked through, Philippe stood and walked over to him. “Well?” “Her fever is extremely high, we have already started the bleeding, but I’m afraid that she is quite weak.” Philippe shook his head and looked through the door and saw how frail his wife looked. “Will she make it?” The physician looked crossed with uncertainty and fear. “Only time will tell my prince.” Philippe made a sob sound and entered the chambers, he sat on the bed and reached to her hand. Philippe looked torn and devastated. Louis stayed by the door way and looked down in grief. He turned to the physical, saying that Liselotte must survive, that she must live. 

He soon left with Maintenon following slowly behind him. Philippe knew he was alone with his wife and he squeezed Liselotte’s hand. “Please fight this, please fight it, I need you, chevalier, our son.. we need you Liselotte.” Philippe kissed the top of Liselotte’s hand and held it tightly to his chest.   
The physician came back ever thirty minutes to check Liselotte’s fever, soon chevalier entered the room with a torn face. He sat down next to Philippe and looked down.   
“I have just been told, has the fever changed?” Philippe shook his head, he looked to the window and noticing that the sun was going down. “They fear she wont be able to fight of the illness.” Philippe admitted and kissed Liselotte’s hand again. Chevalier felt tears well up behind his eyes. Liselotte breath was all they heard, it was a struggling shallow sound and it made Philippe on edge. The physician returned and began the usual checks, he soon frown and grimaced to Philippe and chevalier. “I’m afraid her breathing is getting worse, she is struggling to breath.” Philippe swallowed. “Is there anything else you can do?” The physician shook his head. “It seems to be some kind of infection, and we have already done what was needed but it has taken no affect.” Philippe nodded slowly. “Thank you. Leave.” The physician bowed and left. Philippe bowed his head and rested it on Liselotte chest, listening to her heart beating. Chevalier was sobbing softly, he got up and walked to the window, he let out his heart. Philippe couldn’t stop his tears, he couldn’t stand that chevalier was in the same room as he and his wife. “Leave.” Chevalier turned around fast to protest, but was cut off. “Get out!” Chevalier turned and ran out of the room as fast as he could, he shut the door behind him and sat in the living chambers. 

The main door opened again and Louis and Maintenon entered the room, they saw chevalier and Louis turned to the door, he stopped once he got there and listened. He waited then turned back to the settee and sat down. Maintenon also sat down and was holding her cross tightly in her hands. They sat there silently and waited. The physician had returned and went into the room where Liselotte and Philippe were, but the door was soon closed again. It has been an hour since then and dark clouds covered the palace of Versailles. Louis stood again and was about to enter the bed chambers, but then stopped when he heard the rain hit the glass of the window. He watched the rain hit the window and then a desperate cry came from the bedchambers. Louis rushed to the door and saw a scene that broke his heart. His little brother was on the floor by the bed, holding Liselotte’s hand and crying. The physician tried to move philippe but he yelled at him to leave him be. Louis watched as philippe moved on the bed and lifted Liselotte’s body up and hugged it close to his body. He rocked liselotte and himself while he was still crying, praying that she would come back to him. Louis looked down in grief, liselotte has passed to the next world. 

 

It has been three months since the passing of Liselotte and still the king, philippe and chevalier was still in mourning. The king did not smile, nor except his wife’s helping hand. Philippe stayed in his chambers and occasionally go to Liselotte’s old chambers and sat on the bed with silent tears. Chevalier walks the gardens alone and sits on the bench to look out to the fountains. During this time philippe had visited his son more and even go to his own home with Alexandra to play or tell stories about his mother. After nearly a year philippe was starting to get better, but it all crashed down when he had a letter from Paris telling him his son was greatly ill. He rushed to the stables and rushed to Paris, where his son was. Once he arrived he rushed to the royal nursery and saw that his son was still breathing. He went to Alexandra’s side and cuddled with him on the bed. Louis waited for news in his study about his nephew, it was three in the morning when philippe retuned from Paris, Louis ran to greet him and stopped when he saw his brothers face. They looked at each other. 

“He’s gone.” Philippe crumbled down on the floor and cried. Louis rushed to his side and hugged his tightly to his chest. He too let his emotions run freely. Philippe hugged him back and cried, his heart couldn’t handle the pain anymore. He has lost his wife and now his son in a space of a year. He once again fell in the darkness and kept himself to himself. Over the next few years of his life philippe never forgave chevalier and he grew bitter and angry, it was not until his dying breath that he finally felt peace.


End file.
